Skann Qual Ek'wak: Palikaya
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Family is Forever: Beginning. When Spock is five, his mother gives birth to twins Ankha and Sarek II. What happens when Spock builds a strong bond with his little sister just to have her taken away? Takes place before and during Star Trek 2009. Will be a series, rating will go up. LATER JimxSpock pairing.
1. Keshtan

**Hello everybody! This is Emmalia, as usual. But I have a new addition; my adopted sister, Kaitlyn! She's going to be helping me with things such as filler chapters and creating large things, like an entire planet and species. That sort of thing! Anyway, let me just give you a brief overview including some warnings.**

 **This story will contain F/F, M/M, and eventual MPreg, though I am not exactly sure when either of those things will come into play. This story also contains mentions of rape and later somewhat graphic smut. This story will be a series. No, I do not know how many installments there will be, but I will let you know as soon as I've got a guesstament.**

 **This story is a Spirk** _ **romantic**_ **fanfic, so if you're looking for something else, you're not going to find it here. Reviews get you more chapters. If you like a chapter, take a few seconds (literally, it takes about 20 seconds) to hit review and type "more" or "love" or whatever. Just give us some sort of acknowledgement that we aren't wasting our time. Encouragement helps the creativeness flow. Last thing! There will occasionally be Vulcan throughout the story. We will put the translations in the ending A/Ns. Enjoy!**

 **P. S. All chapter names will be in vulcan. I will post the translations of any Vulcan throughout the chapter in the end A/N.**

 _Skann Qual Ek'wak: Palikaya_

 _Keshtan_

Stardate: 2235 December 9th

Spock looked up, turning his head towards the door next to him as he heard the crying of an infant. He was currently standing in a long hall in the Medical Center, outside of the room his mother was in. His mother had fallen pregnant seven months ago and had gone into an early labor. The pregnancy itself was brutal, as well. For the last two months, she couldn't even get out of bed. She couldn't keep anything down and, without the babies within her, she only weighed 98 pounds. Spock pushed himself away from the wall that he was leaning against and stood in front of the door. He just stood there and listened to his mother scream in pain as she birthed the second twin. After approximately 1.2 hours, there was the crying of another infant, joining the other and Spock's mother's screaming came to a halt. All the while, he stood in front of the delivery room door, staring with what he thought was a blank expression when in reality he looked like an injured puppy, wincing every time there was a particularly loud scream from his beloved mother.

It became eerily quiet, he strained to hear the muttering coming from behind the door. He heard his name and shortly after, the door opened, revealing his father. Sarek opened the door wide so Spock could just see his mother laying in the bed. She slowly turned her head towards him and smiled a tired but loving smile.

"Spock." She said softly. "Come meet your new brother and sister."

Spock hesitated for a split second before he made his way over to her. Once he got closer, he could see that she was holding two little bundles, one in each arm. The one on her left was wrapped in a deep royal blue, and the one on her right, closest to Spock, was wrapped in ruby. The one in blue, the boy, was still and quiet. Typical. The girl, however, was fidgeting and making grunting and cooing noises. How odd. His mother spoke then.

"Your father and I thought you might like to pick out a name for her." Spock looked up at her then, trying to keep the shock and confusion off his face. His mother smiled and nodded once.

"We already named the boy. Sarek II." Spock glanced at the boy, Sarek II, before looking back at the girl. They wanted _him_ to name their _child_? He knew this had to have been his mother's idea; it was sentimental and kind. His father did not do such things. And Spock did not understand these human ways. His mother pushed against Spock who had just realized that he had been leaning against the bed, trying to get as close as possible to her. It took longer than it should have for him to realize that she was gesturing for him to hold his new unnamed sister. Hesitantly and, if he were being honest with himself fearfully, he took the infant from his mother's arms and looked down at it's face. Something snapped within him. He felt this strange warmth and happiness swell inside of him until he felt he might burst. His heart felt full. The girl smiled and made a happy sounding coo.

"Ankha." Spock spoke almost without thinking. Amanda smiled a larger, happier smile at Spock before looking at her husband with a nod. That was when he spoke.

"Ankha it is, then." Sarek said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. As shocked as Spock was by this touch, he looked up at his father and gave him a polite, appropriate smile.

"You will be a wonderful big brother." His mother said warmly, caressing Spock's face.

 **That Night**

Of course, coming two months early, the twins had to stay at the medical center. Amanda was sleeping in the bed and Sarek was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Spock, however, was standing next to the incubator holding his sister. He just stood there and stared at her before looking around to make sure his parents were asleep. He stuck his hand through the small hole so he could touch her hand. She curled her little hand around his index finger tightly. It was then Spock realized that she had opened her eyes and was staring directly at him. Her eyes were a bright, rich gold, and they were as warm as their mother's. They stared at each other for what felt like forever but Spock knew was only 2.4 minutes. The infant cooed and gripped his finger tighter. Spock knew it was illiogical and irrational, but he felt a strong connection with this girl already. Spock frowned, his nose twitched in discontent, and he pulled his hand away and made his way over to the corner of the room. Ankha started crying, waking their mother and father in the process. Spock's journey through brotherhood began.

 **I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. REVIEW!**

 **Keshtan = Birth**

 **Skann Qual Ek'wak: Palikaya = Family is Forever: Beginning**


	2. Tor Vokaya

**This chapter is going to be filled with time jumps. I am going over this site about baby development and choosing the most interesting ones that will give me the most to work with. Each time will cover about 3 to 4 paragraphs, maybe more if I come up with some really good stuff. And the chapter will end with the twins at age 2. Enjoy!**

 **P. S. I have pictures for the toys, blankets, nursery room stuff, etc. on my facebook that is just for this story. Ankha Kirk (don't think too much into the name, ok?).**

 _Tor Vokaya_

 **8 weeks**

The twins were now 8 weeks old and were developing... normally? Spock stared at his brother and sister laying in the middle of the floor on a soft galaxy patterned blanket. Sarek II was developing like your normal Vulcan. He was quiet, alert, and still. He already had a normal sleep schedule and never cried. He observed others' actions and evaluated them, learning. Ankha, on the other hand, was developing more like a human child, as explained to by his mother. Ankha was loud, Spock noted before they even brought the twins home. She cried for everything-when she was hungry, tired, uncomfortable, or just wanted attention. And she wanted attention roughly 90% of the time. The other 10% was split evenly between the time she was eating and when she was sleeping. She liked to be left completely alone at those times.

Spock also noticed that Ankha was more... playful? He wasn't sure how to word most of her behaviors. She had just recently learned how to smile, and once she did, she rarely ever stopped. She smiled at everyone, especially him. It was also obvious that she was trying to laugh like their mother did often around her. She often made noises whenever she would smile, trying to mimick their mother. Ankha also loved playing with her hands and feet. Amanda had explained to Spock that she was just now getting clearer vision and had gained the ability to see some colors, which was why they now how an abundance of colorful blankets, clothes, and toys. Ankha stared at them in wonder when she first saw them, a huge smile on her face. And, most importantly, according to Amanda, Ankha _adored_ Spock already. Whenever she saw Spock, she would smile the biggest grin.

Currently, the twins were laying on their stomachs on their baby blanket, which was really the size of a queen sized bed. Ankha was playing with a small blue and black owl tag toy. She loved that thing. Sarek II was, for once, playing with his own tag toy. Ankha tried to push herself up so she could lay on her back, but she wasn't strong enough so she fell back down. She let out a whine of frustration. Spock sighed, stood from the couch he was sitting upon, and walked over to her. He crouched down and gently rolled her over on her back. She smiled and continued to play with her tag toy, a smile still on her face. Spock shook his head as he stood.

 **12 weeks**

The twins were now 12 weeks old and a lot was going on with their development, and Spock would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He was learning a lot about both human and Vulcan developmental processes and how to work with those processes. Ankha, he hated to admit, was the more interesting of the two. Sarek II was bound to become the perfect Vulcan child. He was quiet, observant, and didn't show many emotions other than interest. Ankha, however, was unpredictable. At least to Spock, she was. She loved her baby gym, she spent most of her time playing with it. As human as Ankha appeared to be, at least in her development, she was proving to have the mental development of a true Vulcan. She seemed to understand a good portion of what was being said to her and had a relatively clear grasp on objects around her-including object permanence. She was incredibly intelligent for such a young age, according to their mother. According to their father, she was like any other Vulcan infant, mentally.

At that moment, Ankha decided to let out a loud cry. Spock could tell by the whining sound that she just wanted attention. Spock rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen island. He looked over at Ankha who had her head turned towards his direction and looked as if she were truly suffering. Spock walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the twins laid. He knelt down and picked her up, setting her on his right hip. She stopped crying, sniffled a few times, and stared at him. She then let a big smile spread on her face.

"Nam'uh ralash-fam." Spock said sternly. Ankha laughed and touched his face, completely ignoring him. Spock narrowed his eyes at her for a few moments before he sighed in defeat. He walked over to where he had hidden his little box with her present. He grabbed it and walked over to the couch. He sat down and put Ankha in his lap. She peered at the box in curiosity and confusion. Spock gave her a small smile as he reached in and pulled out the stuffed pink dolphin.

"They are the second most intelligent animals on earth." He said, handing it to her. Ankha sucked in a big breath and then squealed. She grabbed it and pulled it close to her and squeezed it tight. Spock smiled at her. Just then, their father walked in and, almost instantly, Spock's smile vanished, replaced with a blank expression. Sarek stopped and stared, noting his son's reaction to his entering the room, before continuing.

"She will never let that thing go." Sarek said to Spock, giving his daughter a wry look. Ankha looked at her father and gave him a big, gummy grin. Spock let out a small huff, a sort of imitation of a laugh. Sarek knelt down and picked up his youngest son. Sarek II laid his head on his father's shoulder and began to doze off. Ankha, however, was more awake and playful than before and probably wasn't going to sleep for at least another two hours. Spock gave a nod of understanding to his father and stood. He carried his little sister outside and began to just walk around. This always helped her calm down and sleep. After roughly 30 minutes, she began to relax, her babble and coos coming to a halt, and she fell asleep, her grip on the pink dolphin never faltering.

 **10 months**

The twins were already 10 months and Spock hated it. They had just recently started learning how to crawl and both of them, yes even Sarek II, were taking advantage of their newfound freedom. They were everywhere, all the time. Currently, Sarek II was making his way to their mother's room, and Ankha looked to be on the way to the bathroom. Their father was at work, discussing "important matters" with the high council. Their mother was trying to rest from the long week she had had taking care of the babies while Spock was at school. It was the weekend now and Spock wanted to help his mother as much as he could, but he also kind of wanted to strangle the twins. Spock quickly made his way over to Sarek II and grabbed his, tucking him under Spock's arm. He then made his way to the bathroom, where Ankha was trying to clmb into the tub. Spock grabbed her and tucked her under his arm as well. He then went back into the living room. He set the twins back down on their blanket. He quickly went and got both of their favorite toys and set the in front of them. Sarek II was fine with this, Ankha, however was another story. As always. She took her pink dolphin and stuffed it under her arm before tking off again. She quickly made her way back into the bathroom as Spock made some snacks for them in the kitchen. She turned the water on, putting the stopper in. She then took the blue and pink bubble that her mother had gotten for her and poured both bottles inside the tub. As it filled with water, the tub overfilled with bubbles. She sat on the floor as bubbles and water overflowed and went on the floor. She started giggling and cheering, throwing the bubbles up in the air.

Spock was done making snacks, steamed broccoli and carrots, and went into the living room to find Ankha missing. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a slight twinge of panic just then. he calmly set the food on the coffee table and went to look in the dining room. It was then that he heard giggling and cheering from the bathroom. No, he thought, please no. When he turned to go down the hall, he saw pink and blue bubbles, along with large amounts of water.

"Rai! Et'liwh!" Spock yelled, before flinching as he realized that he had yelled right next to his mother's room. Ankha looked at her big brother with large, innocent eyes. He glared at her as he walked over to her, snatched her off the floor and took her into the living room. Spock turned off the water and began cleaning up the mess his annoying little sister had made. He froze when he heard a door open.

"Spock, dearest?" His mother's voice came down the hall, slightly muffled by the wall of bubbles surrounding him. There was a gasp, then.

"Oh, dear. I'll get that, dearest. You have been a great help, Spock, go meditate." Amanda said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. Spock looked up at his mother with a blank expression.

"No, mother. You need rest more than I do, you are human. Please, I will clean this." He said, continuing to clean the mess. His mother gently grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a standing postion.

"Go meditate, my Spock." She said with a gentle smile. "I am the parent, not you."

Spock was so confused. He was offering to clean up a mess that would take her at least an hour and a half to clean up properly, yet she was declining. Spock doubted he would ever understand humans, despite his sister, mother, and his own human half. So he nodded once and went to his room, laid on his bed, and began to meditate.

 **1st birthday!**

The twins were turning one today. Their mother had planned a safari themed birthday for them, as per Ankha's request.

 _"I'dek! I'dek!" Ankha cheered in Vulcan to her mother and father, sitting in Spock's lap, where she usually always was._

So Spock was currently helping his mother and father put up wall decorations that consisted of cartoon lions, giraffes, elephants, and monkeys, and trees. They had lion napkins, giraffe party hats, and monkey party bags. Amanda was having some of her Earth friends and their kids come to the party. They would be arriving that afternoon, and Ankha was ecstatic to say the least. She was running and jumping around, babbling, cheering, and laughing.

"T'hylara! T'hylara!" She sang loudly. Spock thought how curious it was that, as human as Ankha behaved, she picked up Vulcan more easily than English, no matter how much their mother worked with her on it.

"Yem-tukh!" She continued to sing and dance around the house without a care in the world. Spock smiled to himself, making sure to keep his head down as he did so. Sarek II was sitting nicely on the couch, watching his younger twin bounce around like a fool. Sarek II did not like his sister. He never did. She was loud, annoying, and all around illogical. Now, of course, being one himself he didn't fully understand the concept of logic and reason, but he did know that he didn't see anyone else behaving in the manner that Ankha did, and that had to count for something. He looked over at his father who was getting the presents, wrapped in green, brown, and cream striped wrapping paper, together and setting them on the table along with the brown bags with animals on them. Everyone looked up and Ankha gasped when there was a knock at the door. Spock walked out of the room and a few moments later there were voices.

"Father." Spock said. Ankha looked slightly dissappointed before she grinned and ran to see the new people. She peered around the corner to see who was here. They must have been the people her daddy worked with, they were dressed in fancy looking robes. Ankha smiled and walked over to them.

"Dif-tor heh smusma!" Ankha said excitedly, holding her hand up in the traditonal Vulcan sign of greeting. The men looked down at her, both literally and figuratively. But they raised their hands just the same and repeated the greeting.

"'Tay for paw-rty?" She asked, stuttering over her r's, grasping her hands in front of her chest and jumping up and down slightly.

"Parties are... riolozhikaik, young one." One of the men said. Ankha looked at him, confused. Riolozhikaik? How could parties be... that? Ankha didn't know what that word was in English, but she heard her father say it numerous times before, usually regarding her behavior. She looked back, up at her father. He gave her a look, narrowing his eyes.

"Ankha." He said warningly. He looked back at the man. "My apologies. My daughter is still learning our ways. As such, today is her and her brother's birthday and she is... excited... for our plans." He was hesitant with such an emotional, happy meaning word. Spock came over and took Ankha by the hand. The members of the High Council looked apalled for a second before composing themselves. Spock led Ankha into the living room.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to." He said firmly, kneeling down in front of her. Ankha looked down, not liking being chastized by her Spock. She looked back up and spoke.

"Sowwy, 'Pock." She said, not able to get the two consonants together. Spock nodded once before he stood and got back to work helping his mother. They were done within an hour and Sarek finally returned. The council members had to discuss important things with Sarek, but they were done now and had left. Ankha was now sitting on the couch pouting and mumbling about how rude daddy's friends were. Amanda laughed, ruffled her daughters hair, and went into the kitchen to finish the cake. Ankha tried to peer over the kitchen island from where she was sitting, trying to see the cake. But Spock flicked her on her nose, causing her to scrunch her face and stick her tongue out at him. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It had large round frames with pictures of their mother and father, Sarek II, and even Spock. And it had flower shaped Vokaya dangling from it. It was so beautiful and Ankha adored it already. Spock took her lightly by the arm and put the bracelet on her. It was big on her, but she would grow in to it, which was what mattered.

There was a knock on the door and Ankha looked excited before she took on a wary expression. Just then, five children that Ankha had never seen before ran into the room, along with some grown ups that she had never seen before. Spock set Ankha on the ground, telling her that these were the friends that were coming to play with her on her birthday. Ankha immediately brightened at that and ran over to the other kids.

"Hi!" One of them said. It was a human girl with red hair and dots all over her face that Ankha didn't know what to call. She had glass in front of her eyes which confused Ankha, but she didn't want to ask. The girl's name, she found out, was Ellena. And she had a brother named Erik. He had red hair and dots, too. Freckles, Spock told her. Ellena was four and Erik was almost two. Erik liked to play with stuffed animals, which was great for Ankha because she had plenty of them. They were her favorite kind of toy. She currently had her pink dolphin, which she always carried with her, her monkey, her elephant, and her blue bird. She and Erik were playing with them. Another boy and girl came over. Their names were Jake and Eva. Jake was two and Eva was three. They weren't brother and sister, but they _did_ know each other from preschool. Ankha didn't know what that was either. Spock told her that it was a human thing. So, Ankha, Erik, Jake, and Eva were playing "zoo," another new word that Ankha had learned. The other child, an older girl, was hiding behind her father.

Later on, Amanda brought out the cake. It was blue with fondant ribboning on it. There were lions and giraffes on the cake. Ankha clapped excitedly, bouncing up and down. Sarek II bit his lip, his eyes trained intently on the cake moving closer towards him and his sister. Their mother put the cake down in front of them, lighting the candles. When they blew the candles out, Amanda started cutting the cake, while Sarek and Spock passed the pieces around to the children. When everyone was finished with their cake, it was present time.

Sarek II got a wooden abacus and simulation glasses for educational purposes. Sarek wanted him to begin his training as soon as possible. Amanda laughed, leaning against her husband. Ankha received a stuffed octopus from her father, to which she squealed and waved it around in the air. She also got a bunch of building blocks from her mother. She couldn't be happier.

 **Hours later**

Everyone was gone and it was night time. The twins were put in their cribs, they were full of food and cake and they were tired from such an eventful day. Ankha clutched her pink dolphin and her new octopus to her chest as her eyes began to droop. Amanda gave the two of them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Goodnight, my darlings." She said softly. She turned the light off and shut the bedroom door.

 **2 years**

Spock opened his eyes, squinting vaguely at the sun that was shining directly in his eye. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sat up. He opened his eyes again as he slid out of bed. He went into the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. By the time he was finished, he heard his name being called.

"Spock! Spooooock!" A tired, whiny, two-year-old voice called out. Spock walked down the hall and went into the twins' nursery. Ankha was standing in her crib, waiting, with her pink dolphin in her hand. When she saw Spock, she smiled and reached out for him. He took her into his arms and looked over at the other crib across the room. Sarek II was still asleep, which made sense seeing how it was only 5:00 am. He usually woke up at 6:30. Spock went back into his room with Ankha in tow.

"Spock play with Ankha?" She asked, fidgeting in ecitement. Spock sat her on his bed and went over to his bookshelf.

"No, Ankha. I must study." He said, sitting next to her and opening his physics book. Ankha frowned but crawled over to him anyway. She cuddled next to him and looked at the unfamiliar and nonsensical words and pictures on the pages. Ankha then paid close attention to Spock's face. His face tensed slightly in concentration and Ankha decided now was the best time to get away. She crawled to the end of the bed and climbed down. She creeped down the hallway and into the living room. She looked around as she wandered. She then looked at the double doors that lead to outside! She went over, opened the door, and took her first steps outside. She had never been outside by herself before, she wasn't allowed because it "wasn't safe." But Ankha didn't really know what that meant anyway, so she continued on. She saw a glowing river in the distance and she grinned, running for it. When she got to the river, she stopped and looked at the slow moving goop in wonder. These were nothing like the rivers she had seen in the books Spock had shown her. First, the "water" was a bright, glowing orange and red. It also looked more like jelly than liquid. Second, there was steam coming out of it along with immense heat.

Just then, there was a rumble to her right and Ankha looked to see what it was. There was a sort of dirt mound with steam coming out of it. She had no idea what it was so, naturally, she went to check it out. The mound of what she originally thought of as dirt, was actually a silvery stone. It was wet, too, glistening with what must have been hot water, considering the steam. Ankha peered into the hole that was in the center of the mound. She straightened back up when she decided that it was just a hole. But then another rumble, louder and stronger than before, caused her to stumble back a step. And then water shot right out of that not-just-a-hole. Hot water. _Boiling_ __water. Ankha screamed, covering her face with her right arm as she dropped to the ground in a fetal position. The water fell upon her, scorching her skin.

Spock's head snapped up at the sound of a scream. He quickly noticed that Ankha was no longer beside him as he jumped out of bed and ran outside. He saw Ankha about 46 yards away near a geyser. He ran as fast as he could to get to her, vaguely noting the sound of his mother and father calling after him. Once he got closer to her, the water began to fall on him as well, and he cringed at the burning. But he didn't stop. He couldn't. This was his fault. If he had been paying attention, this wouldn't have happened, and now his two-year-old sister had to pay for his incompetence. He grabbed Ankha tightly, turned, and ran back towards the house. His mother and father met them halfway. Amanda was crying and Sarek actually looked extremely worried. It was then Spock noted the blood. Ankha had been under the water for far too long and portions of her skin had basically melted away. Spock had, though skin intact, severe burns that would take at least two weeks to heal. Sarek took a sobbing and screaming Ankha into his arms and rushed into the house as Amanda carefull lead Spock into the living room.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get your brother, then we will go to the medical Center." She said, tears still streaming down her face but her voice strong. She disappeared down the hallway and into the nursery and came back out with Sarek II and a bag, most likely filled with baby things. Amanda, Spock, and Sarek II left to go to the medical center; Sarek and Ankha had already left. When they got there, they were rushed to a room where two doctors came in and began the healing processes. One of them told Spock to meditate to hurry it along, especially since they were so severe. He did as he was told and that was that.

Ankha, on the other hand, was only two and was more human than Vulcan, at least where her mental capabilities were concerned. She didn't know how to meditate. Her own twin, as Vulcan as he was, didn't know how to meditate. So she had to suffer the scorching pain. There were four doctors in the room working on her. The entire right side of her body had been effected. Her face, arm, and bottom of her leg were the worst, though, with all layers of skin completely gone. The rest of her body consisted of either severe burns or a layer or two of skin burned away, but it was doable. The doctors gave her copious amounts of medication, at Sarek's request, since her condition was so awful and she could not meditate.

"Sa-mekh... daddy..." Ankha said through broken sobs. Her face was swollen and a dark, ugly green. Sarek gently laid his fingers across her left temple. It took longer than it should have, for human or Vulcan under any circumstances, but her sobs eventually began to falter, her breathing slowed, and she dozed.

"That took a relatively long time, especially given her condition." The female doctor said firmly. Sarek looked up at her and nodded as he stood.

"Yes. Ankha, as human as she may be, can be extremely Vulcan in mind. She has a mental strength that I have never before witnessed. If it were under any other circumstance, it would have failed completely. Her twin brother is the same." He said. The woman blinked a few times, a small amount of disbelief seeping through before she composed herself, nodded, and left the room. She would be back in two hours to check on Ankha's vitals and condition. With that, Sarek paced back and forth at the end of Ankha's bed for hours until exhaustion from the events that had taken place.

 **And there you have it. Important little things that happened throughout their growth and one major event.**

 **Tor Vokaya = literally Make Memory. But translates to making memories.**

Nam'uh ralash-fam = Be silent. Rai! Et'liwh = No! Bad! I'dek = animal. T'hylara = friends (2-5 friends). Yem-tukh = food. Riolozhikaik = illogical. Sa-mekh = father. **And there are your translations! Just so you know, the twins are sorta there to teach Spock important lifelong lessons. This one was Spock Learns to be Observant. Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Vravshaya

**Hello! Nothing much to say for this chapter except ENJOY!**

 **Song inspiration for this chapter: Gold ~ Kiiara**

 _Vravshaya_

Spock and Ankha were still in the medical center. Spock meditating had cut his healing down from four weeks to two, which was still dreadful but preferable to four weeks. He couldn't complain, though. He deserved the pain for what he put Ankha through. Speaking of his little sister, she was still doing terribly. In the past three days, the swelling in her face had only gone down slightly, 22.5% to be exact-as told by her doctors. Her healing shouldn't be this slow, even without being able to meditate. She moaned in pain in her sleep, often crying out when she moved even the slightest. Their father hadn't left the room since they had arrived. It seemed that he cared more than he showed, which was strange to Spock, but he didn't think much on it.

Spock was allowed to get up and see his sister, since his healing had progressed. He was currently standing next to her sleeping body. Her breathing was labored, even in medicine induced sleep. Her face was twisted in constant pain and Spock hated it. This was entirely his fault. He was the only one awake, the only one able to watch her. Yet he had his eyes on a book instead of his two-year-old sister who had no way of defending herself. She was mostly dependent on the elders around her, Spock included. And he had failed her.

"Vravshaya." He whispered, lying his head on the edge of the bed his sister laid upon. His father looked over at him, saying nothing. It was obvious that he thought the same thing of his elder son.

"No." A broken, pain filled voice said from above his head. Both of the males looked up then, towards Ankha's face which now adorned open eyes. Those eyes were now looking directly at Spock.

"Spock is not a failure." She said, laying her tiny left hand on the top of his head. "Ankha is a bad girl." Spock was confused at this statement. How could she think this was her fault? She was two, she was supposed to be curious and adventurous, and Spock knew that from the start. Which was why this was entirely his fault. He would have been better off just leaving her in the crib and staying away from her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt that way. But for her to think it was her fault in any way? He could not comprehend where she could manifest this idea.

"Ankha should not wander." She spoke again. "Sa-mekh said outside not safe." Spock shook his head, staring at his foolish little sister.

"Duhsu." He said, before turning and heading for the door. He stopped, his hand on the handle. "This is no one's fault but my own, Ankha. Now rest and heal." And, at that, he left. He did not visit his sister again the entire time she was in the medical center. Spock went home two days after that little incident. His mother laid a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Spock." She said gently. "You cannot blame yourself for this."

"But I can, mother. And I do." He replied, his tone harsher than initially intended, and pulled away. He walked over to the double doors that lead out to where Ankha had 'explored,' and he stared, replaying the trauma that occurred over and over again in his head. He vaguely heard his mother speak his name laced in an emotion that he did not know as she came over to him. She put one arm around him and with the other she ran her hand through his hair.

"You are not her parent, Spock, your father and I are. But I know you will not listen to that argument. So listen to this one." She proceeded to turn him to face her. "Two-year-olds are extremely curious and have absolutely no sense of danger. And that is with any species. Toddlers don't listen when they are told not to do something, even if they are told directly that the action will hurt them. If anything, it makes them want to do it more. It was the same with you and the same with your father, and the same with his father, because that is how toddlers are. There is a reason it is called terrible-twos down on earth, because it can be absolutely dreadful at times. But you cannot blame yourself for accidents that happen, and this was, in fact, an accident. As parents and siblings of younger ones, we are bound to make mistakes, some greater than others. But there is nothing we can do about them. We can not take them back or overcompensate for them. We can only learn from the mistakes we make, nothing more, nothing less. Please understand me when I say this, Spock darling, fore I do not wish to see you suffering." Spock felt something rising inside of him that he did not care for, so he pressed it down deep inside and spoke.

"I was the only one awake. I know toddlers are curious, mother. Which is why this is my fault. I knew better." As shaken as he felt from his mothers heartfelt speech, his voice was strong and calm. His mother knelt down and hugged him close.

"It is not your fault, Spock. You yourself are only seven years. You cannot expect yourself to have the knowledge and capabilities of an adult. You will only disappoint yourself." She spoke gently, as she often did with him. And she rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. Spock took a deep breath and hugged her back, closing his eyes as he let the breath out. He felt... better. His heart did not feel... heavy was the only way he knew to describe it. He pulled away and his mother smiled at him, caressing his face.

"Now, it's been a while since you've eaten. How about I make your favorite?" She asked, and he couldn't help the tiny smile that slipped through, and she laughed, heading to the kitchen. He still blamed himself for what happened, but his mother did have a fair point. He would have to meditate with this newfound information.

 **And there you have it. So Vavshaya is obviously failure. And Duhsu is fool.**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Sa-kai Telan

**Hey! New chapter. This one might come out being kind of short because of who I'm focusing on. Kaitlyn said this will be a good challenge for me. So.. here is some brotherly bonding.**

 _Sa-kai Telan_

Spock was sitting on the edge of his bed, contemplating existence. There was a knock on the door and his mother walked in carrying Sarek II. There was something off about the little Vulcan today. He wore a frustrated expression and he was fidgeting.

"Spock, I need you to watch Sarek II, for me. I am about to leave to go to the medical center. Your father will be here shortly and he needs to rest, he has been up for days with Ankha." Amanda said, setting Sarek II down on the floor. "I must warn you, he has been in a foul mood since the accident, so he's going to be a little stubborn. And I mean more so than usual." And she left without another word. Why would she leave her child with him when he already caused injury to her daughter? It didn't make any sense. Spock had meditated the night previous and decided that it was in fact his fault, but his mother was right about not being able to do anything but learn from the mistake. However, that did not mean he wanted to babysit any time soon. Especially an irritable toddler. Spock took a few seconds to compose himself before he went over to Sarek II.

"Are you hungry, pi'sa-kai?" He asked. Sarek II nodded once.

"Yes." He responded in a bland tone, much like their father. Speaking of, he was starting to act more and more like their father. It was to be expected. He was more Vulcan than Spock was, and Sarek always wanted the perfect son. Sarek II wanted to learn all he could, he spentmost of his time with his father who had already begun to teach him the fundamentals of math. Spock went to the kitchen with Sarek II following. He opened the fridge and got out some celery and broccoli. He poured out a small amount of spiced mustard, Sarek II's favorite, into a small dish and set it in the center of a plate, putting the vegetables around it. He carried the plate into the living room and set it on the coffee table. Sarek II sat on the floor in front of the short table and tentatively began munching on the veggies. Spock watched him eat, wondering if anything else should be done or if he should leave Sarek II be for the time being. He decided to go and get some of his books. Sarek II loved to learn and liked to do anything that involved learning. Perhaps Spock's teaching could lighten his mood before his father returned home.

Spock quickly went up to his room and stood in front of his bookshelf. He knew Father was teaching his protege language and the basic fundamentals of physics. Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce the beginning levels of logic. Yes, logic was, in a way, a subject on Vulcan. He grabbed his level one logic book and made his way back to the living room where Sarek II was still eating. He was more invested in eating his food by this point now, but he was still staring absentmindedly at the doors that led outside. Spock took a seat behind and to his little brother's left, waiting for him to finish.

"I have a book here that i think you might enjoy, pi'sa-kai." He said, not expecting to receive a response. However, Sarek II's hand stopped midway to his face and he turned his head to look up at his older brother.

"What is it about, suk'sa-kai?" He asked. His voice was soft, calm, and emotionless*, and, though his face showed no emotion, his eyes sparked with interest and excitement for new information.

"Logic." Spock replied. He opened the book to the first page. "Come sit with me and I will teach you."

 _Logic is the study of the principles of reasoning, especially of the structure of propositions as distinguished from their content and of method and validity in deductive reasoning._

 _Reasoning is verbally expressed in arguments. An argument is a sequence of declarative sentences, one of which is intended as a conclusion; the remaining sentences, the premises, are intended to prove or at least provide some evidence for the conclusion. The premises and conclusion are declarative statements - which may be true or false - as opposed to questions, commands or exclamations. Nondeclarative sentences may sometimes suggest premises or conclusions, but they never are premises or conclusions._

Spock read to his pi'sa-kai, Spock could feel the feeling of superiority radiating off of him.

"This is easy, suk'sa-kai." Sarek II said with a slight haughtiness to his voice. He looked up atis brother with a look that said, _how could you possibly think I didn't know these things?._

"Yes, but you must learn the basics before you learn anything more intermediate." Spock said, almost repeating word for word what his father had told him numerous times before. Sarek II looked as if he wanted to say more, but he held himself back and said nothing. He looked back at the book.

 _An argument succeeds if it meets the following two requirements:_

 _Its premises are true._

 _Its reasoning is valid._

 _In each case, the counterexample is a logically coherent story (not an argument) that shows how the conclusion could be untrue while the premises are true, thus proving that the argument is invalid._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _Sandy is not a man._

 _So Sandy is a woman_

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: Sandy is neither a man nor a woman but a hamster._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _If the TV is unplugged, it doesn't work._

 _The TV is not working._

 _So It's unplugged._

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: If the TV is unplugged it doesn't work, and it's not working. However, it is plugged in. The reason it's_

 _not working is that there's a short in the circuitry._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _All charged particles have mass._

 _Neutrons are particles that have mass._

 _So Neutrons are charged particles._

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: All charged particles have mass, but so do some uncharged particles, including neutrons._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _The winning ticket is number 540._

 _Beth holds ticket number 539._

 _So Beth does not hold the winning ticket._

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: The winning ticket is number 540; Beth is holding both ticket 539 and ticket 540._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _There is nobody in this room taller than Amy._

 _Bill is in this room._

 _So Bill is shorter than Amy._

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: Bill and Amy are the only ones in this room and they are the same height._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _Sally does not believe that Eve ate the apple._

 _So Sally believes that Eve did not eat the apple._

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: Sally has no opinion about the story of Eve. She doesn't believe that Eve ate the apple, but she doesn't disbelieve it either._

 _INVALID ARGUMENT:_

 _Some people smoke cigars._

 _Some people smoke pipes._

 _So Some people smoke both cigars and pipes._

 _COUNTEREXAMPLE: There are pipe-smokers and cigar-smokers, but nobody smokes both pipes and cigars, so that the two groups don't have any members in common._

All of the counterexamples were handwritten, obviously by Spock since the book belonged to him. He had chuckled slightly at the hamster argument, causing Sarek II to look at him in a sort of disgust. Spock immediately composed himself, remembering that this wasn't Ankha he was with. And that he was teaching his little brother about things that would be pertinent to his existence here on Vulcan.

 **Okay, I absolutely HAVE to end it there. This chapter was just awful, okay?**


	5. Sa-mekh heh Ko-fu

**Okay, new chapter. Brotherly Bonding didn't go as well as I hoped but this one should be much better. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

 _Sa-mekh heh Ko-fu_

Ankha was back home. She was still healing, however, so she had to be under the constant surveillance of an adult. So she was sitting in her father's lap, her head lying on his shoulder. The light was shining on the right side of her face, making it look even worse. Her face was still swollen. The skin was uneven and lumpy and darkened. The patch spread over the entirety of the right side of her face, down her neck and shoulder, all the way down to the side of her foot. Spock tried not to look at her, tried not to be around her in general. He stood from where he had been sitting in the armchair across from his father and sister and made his way to his room, ignoring his mother who touched his shoulder and called his name.

Ankha was playing with her father's robes. They were a ruby red and were soft velvet. She like the feel of it, she decided. She smiled. Vulcan wasn't a very colorful planet, like Earth. Spock had shown her pictures of Earth in his encyclopedias, and she loved it. It was so beautiful with its greens and blues and reds and pinks. But there wasn't much of that here, so when Ankha _did_ see colors, especially rich ones like ruby, she felt a warm happiness. Kind of like when she was with Spock but not quite as strong. At that moment, Ankha's stomach growled, a loud obnoxious sound. Her father pushed her back slightly so he could look at her.

"You are hungry." He stated, a twinge of amusement in his voice, but not much. Just enough for her to hear it. Sarek stood, his daughter still in his arms, and went into the kitchen. Ankha's favorite food was anything that had to do with fruit. She loved every kind of fruit, except pomegranate. It was bitter and the total opposite of what fruit should taste like in her words. But her favorite fruit of all was pineapple. Pineapples didn't exactly grow like wild flowers on Vulcan, but Sarek managed to retrieve some every time he had to visit Earth. Ankha made a sound of glee when she saw the yellow, juicy substance being pulled out of the refrigerator. Sarek didn't make Ankha sit at the table and eat as he normally did. She was still very injured and in much need of healing. So he took her over to the couch and moved the big soft pillows to the end of the couch and set her down so she was leaning against them. He disappeared for a few moments, returning with some sort of tub. He unscrewed the lid and Ankha scrunched her face. She knew what that was, and she was not happy.

"Do not start, Ankha. You must heal." Sarek said firmly. Ankha didn't like this whole "healing" thing. That cream stuff smelled dreadful and it made her wounds itch terribly. Her skin prickled in dreaded anticipation. Ankha shoved a large piece of fruit in her mouth, turned her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. She cringed further and further away as her father applied that smelly stuff to her wounds and she began to squirm around as the itching began. She ate her pineapple in absolute misery while the entire right side of her body begged to be scratched.

"Do not focus on it, Ankha." He said calmly, urging her to listen. "Force yourself to think of other things. Otherwise, you will continue to be miserable." Well that was a lovely pep-talk. The look on Ankha's face must have conveyed how she felt because she received a warning glare from her father. Sarek picked up the level one logistics book that his son must have left on the table. He thought for a few moments, wondering whether he should bother with teaching Ankha anything. With a quick glance in her direction, he decided that it couldn't hurt anything. Maybe it would help awaken her Vulcan side and suppress the human. So he began to read the book to Ankha, stopping every few minutes to further explain what he was reading. Ankha sat there, her mouth open slightly and her eyes possessing a very negative emotion within them, aimed towards their owner's father. All of the words coming out of his mouth rolled and tumbled and mixed together in Ankha's brain before turning into a complete string of nonsensical mush streaming out of her other ear. Now, that was all figuratively speaking, of course, but Ankha felt like her brain was going to explode. But she said nothing, mainly because her face hurt, and sat there just staring at her father like a dumb blonde in math class.* It would be a massive understatement to say that she was absolutely _not_ enjoying this particular lesson, however, Ankha did not complain fore she loved spending time with her father. He rarely ever had time to spend with his family, and when he did have the time, he spent it with his wife or Sarek II, not his overly human daughter and disappointment of a first born son.

So Ankha sat there, relaxing her face before adopting a look of pure adoration and enjoyment, taking in every moment with her daddy. And her daddy, being the perfect bred Vulcan he was, mistook her emotion as nothing more than an innocent interest in the subject at hand. He let a small, almost nonexistent smile slip through, happy that his daughter was showing interest in a very Vulcan thing. He continued reading and explaining logistics to his youngest child until Amanda walked in, placed her hand on his shoulder, and said that that was enough for today. He begrudgingly agreed and stood, returning the book back to his son's room. Ankha was grateful that the words had ceased.

 **The title translates to Father and Daughter.**

 *** I am blonde so I can say this. lol.**

 **Also, I know this is pretty short, I'm actually surprised it came out this short because of how the creative juices were just flowing while writing it, but yeah. This is what I got. And I don't want to ruin it by trying to make it longer. REVIEW!**


	6. Mavau

**Hey there! New chappy! I'm getting excited because the more I write, the closer I get to the really good stuff. Also, you get to see Ankha when she's angry. Tehe. They aren't called terrible twos for nothing! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

 _Mavau_

The sun was peaking through the curtains of the twins' bedroom windows. One ray in particular washed over Ankha's face, making it scrunch up. She rolled over before slowly opening her eyes. She rubbed them a bit, getting the sleep out, before sitting up and looking around. She looked over towards her brother's crib, first, to see if he was awake, as she did every morning. Asleep, as always. She always woke before him. It was part of her exciteable nature, wanting to get up and play and talk and spend time with others. She didn't want to waste the day sleeping. So she stood and looked around, thinking about whether or not to call out. Usually Spock was already walking in right at this moment because he knew she was awake. But he wasn't here. So she waited, thinking maybe, for some odd reason, he was sleeping in late or maybe he was getting something to eat first. But he never came. She made a face before looking down at the floor beneath her. It didn't look _too_ terribly far down. She bit her lip, shrugged, and began to climb over the crib bars. She held on tightly, not letting go until she could feel her toes touch the carpet. When she was standing on the floor, she made her way out of her room. When she got into the living room, she saw Spock was already awake and was reading some sort of book with gold rimmed pages. She felt a twinge of sadness when she realized that he was awake and had just chose not to come in there and get her but she shrugged it off because she was two and had an extremely short attention span. She walked and sat next to him.

"Good morning, Spock!" She said cheerfully as always. He did not look at her, but instead continued to study.

"Good morning, Ankha." He said. Ankha cocked her head to the side both at him not looking at her and the lack of emotion in his voice. Ankha scooted closer to him, bouncing up and down.

"I see?" She asked excitedly, peering at the pages with big words Ankha had never even heard before, let alone seen. Spock sighed.

"You will not understand what is in these textbooks. They are above your level." He said calmly. Ankha pouted before pulling the book closer to her. She concentrated as hard as her two-year-old mind would allow and began to read aloud. Spock had to correct her on almost every word's pronunciation and Ankha kept asking "what's that?" with every word she didn't understand. After about ten minutes, Ankha decided she had had enough learning for the morning and pushed the book away.

"Mavau." She said, looking at Spock with hope-filled eyes and a big grin on her face. Spock shook his head and continued to read. Ankha whined before she ran to her room, grabbed her favorite stuffed animals, her octopus and pink dolphin included, and ran back into the living room. She shoved the toys in Spock's face.

"Mavau! Mavau, Spock!" She cheered, giggling madly. Spock slapped her hands away.

"No, Ankha. I am studying and you are distracting me. Go play with Sarek II." He said, never once looking away from the pages. Ankha stared at him with wide eyes that began to fill with tears before those eyes narrowed into slits, the tears immediately fading. She stood up and stomped to her room, not noticing Spock looking after her, his mouth open as if he wished to speak. Ankha went in her room and looked at her sleeping brother. He didn't like being woken up. Ankha went over to the drawers that held the twins' toys and began to throw them as she yelled.

"Mavau!" She yelled, throwing Sarek II's abacus at the wall, breaking it into nothing but splinters of wood and knobs. Sarek II jolted awake and adopted a very unpleasant look on his face before he, too, began to yell, but for a totally different reason. Ankha continued to throw things screaming "mavau!" over and over. Her mother and father hurried out of their bedroom where they had been sleeping into the twins' room to find Ankha throwing a full on human temper tantrum. She was shaking with anger and her eyes blazed the brightest shade of gold they ever had in fury. At this, even Amanda didn't seem to know what to do. To be fair, this was, for all intents and purposes, her first human child. Meaning, she had never dealt with tantrums before. Just Spock's occasional emotional outburst and his confusion towards it. So this was new territory for all of them. Sarek found Spock sitting on the couch, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists. It was the look of _try to concentrate on something else so you don't hit your sister_.

"What has occurred, Spock." He asked. Spock explained that he was studying and refused to play with Ankha. Sarek looked a tad confused, as if he didn't exactly know what went wrong either. Meanwhile, Amanda was trying to calm her youngest down. Ankha was still raging like a wildfire. Amanda then noticed that her face was starting to darken even more in color and a small portion of her cheek started to bleed.

"Ankha, sweetheart. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." This turned out to be probably the worst thing to say because Ankha screamed louder and threw a book that sored over Amanda's head and into the hallway wall. Sarek stepped around his wife who was crouching on the floor to get to her daughter's level. Sarek bent down and grabbed Ankha by the shoulders.

"Ankha!" he said, his voice hard and cold. Ankha stopped screaming but continued to glare and was panting heavily from the energy she was using. "That is enough. You are Vulcan and you're behavior is unacceptable." His voice got more harsh and urgent. He had had enough of Ankha and her overlyemotional state. He was going to fix her. Now! Ankha took a deep breath to scream again before she halted, seeing the look in her father's eyes. It was something she had never seen before, but she knew it was dangerous to continue this. Sarek picked Ankha up, holding her in one arm as he grabbed some day clothes and quickly undressed and redressed his daughter. He then took a brush and went into the living room, plopping her down right in front of Spock.

"Fix her hair. Be done in 10 minutes." Sarek said before he made his way back into his own bedroom to get dressed in his nice robes. Spock heard his mother speak.

"Sarek. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" She whispered. She obviously had Sarek II in her arms because he was no longer yelling in frustration and anger. Spock quickly did Ankha's hair, which was thick and jet black. He pulled them into pigtails, the way she liked it. Spock had a fairly good idea what his father was planning, and he did _not_ like it. At all. But, to be completely fair, Ankha was going to hate it more than he. When he was done with her hair, he turned her around. Ankha would not look into his eyes. She refused. And yes, Spock noticed that she was looking anywhere but at him.

"Nam-tor Vulcan, Ankha." He said firmly before turning her back around and pushing her forward towards their father who had just walked back into the room. Sarek took Ankha by the hand and led her out of the house.

School. Ankha was to begin attending school at the mere age of two. They, the other Vulcans that worked at said school, had done a day long interview of sorts to test and see what she needed the most work with. She showed, surprisingly, a very Vulcan intellectual ability in the sciences, excluding physics. However, her behavior, in the words of the interviewers, was abhorrent.

"She will need extreme discipline principles installed both in school and in the home if she has any hope to survive with our kind." The man said to Ankha's father. Ankha, the entire time was completely herself and had no idea what was going on. But near the end, when she finally understood, she adopted an angry, defiant expression, to which the others judged her on. When they got home, Ankha stomped to her room, feeling like her life was officially over. Spock was meditating in his room, knowing that now was not a good time to be fully conscious. Ankha went to the middle of the room, layed face down and began to cry. Her daddy was very cross with her and had gotten to the point where he was shoving her off on the school system, and Spock hated her. She cried until she fell asleep.

 **Ta-da! Okay, so translations:**

 **Mavau = Play.**

 **Nam-tor = be. So: Be Vulcan, Ankha.**

 **I think I'm going to skip a littl ein the timeline in the next chapter. Like... another chapter two, yeah? Tell me what you think I should do. This is the last of the chapters I had already written, so the rest are going to be from scratch I guess you could say? Anyway. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Dif-tor

**Alrighty, I'm gonna do another time skip chapter. So, this is gonna be VERY long. Like the second chapter but probably longer.**

 _Dif-tor_

 **3 years old**

Ankha was running around the school like a lunatic. That was the only way Spock knew how to describe his little sister at this moment. The educators had tried desperately to keep the three-year-old still to no avail. Now she was running and jumping around, disrupting everyone. Most of the other young Vulcan students were glaring at her with disgust whilst others sneered at Spock. He should be ashamed to have a sister such as Ankha, the looks said. A dishonor just as he was. However, Spock did not hold any contempt or resentment towards Ankha. If anything, he admired her for being able to ignore everyone and everything else and just enjoy life. Those thoughts and feelings, however, were his alone and no one else, not even their mother, felt the same. Here recently, their mother was showing impatience towards her youngest child whenever she would babble nonsensical things at an unbelievably fast, not to mention unintelligible, rate. Ankha obviously realized that her own mother was becoming less and less empathetic with her, because she tended to sit farther away from Amanda, and sat closer to Spock.

"Spock!" One of the educators had approached him and was looking down at him, both figuratively and literally.

"Professor." Spock nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please control your sister." He said scornfully. Spock nodded and made his way over to his twirling sister.

"Ankha!" He said firmly. "I'Kroikah! Et'liwh ko-kan!" Ankha stopped abruptly and turned to face her big brother. She stared at him, expressionless, for a split second before her face broke out into a big grin.

"Suk'sa-kai! Mavau!" She cheered, jumping towards him like a sort of rabbit. Spock was fairly certain if there was ever a mentally retarded Vulcan, Ankha would be it. Then again, the rest of the Vulcan community would all agree that humans in general were a sort of retarded version of Vulcans. Ankha grabbed Spock by the hands and started dancing to music that wasn't there. Spock glanced around briefly before pulling a hand back and slapping one of Ankha's. Ankha stopped and looked at him with big, tear-filling eyes.

"No, Ankha. This is school. We do not play here. We learn." He said firmly, pulling her towards her skill dome. He pointed down into it. "Go learn. Now."

Ankha, obviously devastated, for a three-year-old, moped into her skill dome. Everyone else, including Spock himself, went to their own skill domes, and they all began their educational programs.

 ****5 Hours later****

Ankha was bored to tears. Literally. She had been in this hole in the floor for five hours so far, and she knew this because the time was displayed on her upper right. They were showing her people, people in history, for the entire five hours. They were teaching her the history of Vulcan and then they would question her on what she had literally just learned. The questions popped up on the screen and she groaned internally. She thought school would be fun. She would get to learn with her favorite big brother. But this was just awful. She didn't mean to be difficult, honestly. She was just exhausted and overly stimulated. Her head was beginning to pound in a way that no three-year-old should experience, and she was becoming very emotionally overwhelmed. She was feeling boredom, aggravation, irritation, confusion, amongst many other emotions. Some of them just didn't make sense both because she had never felt them before and because she really didn't have a reason to feel them. These emotions became stronger and stronger as the educators watched over her—they were to assess her progress for the first year to see exactly what she needed to work on most and how she learned best—talking quietly so she could not hear, their voices getting an edge to them.

She collapsed on the floor, gripping her head, and began to cry. She vaguely noted the light from the screen being flicked off. She heard footsteps walking towards her and down the stairs. A pair of arms grabbed her and picked her off the ground. Okay, so at some point her daddy at gotten there and had been watching her. For how long? Probably four and a half hours, because her father could literally just stand there and watch her do her school all day! Maybe it was a Vulcan thing, because Spock could just stand and do practically nothing for long periods of time as well. Whatever. At this moment, her daddy had picked her up and was heading for the door that led out of the incredibly large room. She heard her father apologizing for the distraction and the poor behavior. Ankha felt really bad, she did, but her brain hurt way too much to stop crying. In actuality, crying only made her head hurt worse, but she was three and didn't know that yet.

"Ankha. You must stop this." Her father murmured quietly so that only she could hear.

"But... my brain... hurts." She said between sobs. "So many... feelings... daddy." As he continued to walk, the feelings started to fade, and her headache began to subside. By the time they were home, her headache was completely gone and the feeling of being emotionally overwhelmed had dissipated. Her father was giving her a look that said _you did that on purpose, didn't you?_ Ankha rubbed her head, scared that the headache might come back. Headaches are bad enough for adults, but for a three-year-old... that was just wrong.

"Speak your mind, Ankha." Sarek said. Ankha took a deep breath, held it for a few long seconds, and then let it all out. Then she spoke.

"I dunno. There so many feelings all at once. I never feel some before." She said. Sarek looked at her with an expression on his face she didn't understand. However, she started to feel other emotions that she wasn't quite sure were her own. She looked at her father in curiosity.

"Do you feel... hmph... I dunno what it called." She began. She stopped, thought for a minute, and then tried again. "Do you feel con-worried?" She struggled for the word and decided she couldn't pronounce it just yet and instead opted for a similar one in meaning. Sarek, at this question, got a look on his face that kind of scared Ankha. It was not quite fear, but there was an urgency and discomfort written clearly on his face. Which also worried Ankha because never were emotions clearly written on a Vulcan's face.

"What did you feel earlier?" He asked.

"Annoyed. Bored. Irr-a-tate-ed." She had to really sound that word out. "And lots of stuff I don't know, daddy. But you feel worried." Sarek looked at his wife who had entered the room just as he had asked his question and she looked back at him with fear and concern. And Ankha felt it. She was terrified, her mother, and had no idea what to do or think of the matter.

All of this "feeling stuff" had started a few months before the twins had turned three. Ankha realized that she was feeling a whole lot of stuff, things that she had never felt before and things that didn't make sense given the situation. Like... during movie night with the family, which she absolutely _loved_ , she felt annoyed and irritated, like she _really_ didn't want to be there. And that just didn't make sense. But she didn't say anything. Then there was the time she and Spock were playing and she began to feel very angry. She had no idea where that came from, but she was pretty sure it wasn't her or Spock. Maybe her other brother who had walked into the room from the kitchen where he had gotten himself a snack? Ankha didn't know, but again, she said nothing. Then there was the time when Sarek II broke his arm, she didn't even want to think about that incident. But instead of just feeling sad and sorry for him, she also felt like that's what he deserved. But she didn't think that way at all. Again, nothing. But this time, she didn't have a choice to say anything, because there were _so_ many emotions all at once, and _so_ much pain. So, the cat was out of the bag, as the humans would say. Her father suddenly reached out and touched the side of her face. It took Ankha a few seconds to realize what he was doing. And before she could react, meaning pull away yelling 'no' because mind melds freaking _sucked_ , they melded. Her father searched her memories, specifically the ones where she felt a lot more than usual. It was over just as soon as it started, it seemed, and Ankha was now thoroughly exhausted and disoriented. Yup, mind melds sucked!

But apparently whatever Ankha had been "feeling" was bad, if the look on her father's face was any indication. He looked very tense, like he was trying to hide all of the negative emotions he was feeling. Whether he was hiding it because he didn't want to scare her or because that's just what he always did, she didn't know. It was most likely the latter, though. Amanda suddenly had her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. It was strange, Ankha thought to herself. For roughly a year now, her mother had been pulling further and further away from her youngest. And, in response to that, Ankha herself had been pulling further away from her mother to the point where this gesture, a touch that would normally be fully embraced, was now almost repulsive to her. To be fair, even her father and favorite brother had started pulling away as far as touch was concerned. Ankha stiffened at the feeling. It takes roughly thirty days for a behavior to become habit, Ankha remembered reading in one of Spock's books. Therefore, if touch is restricted for thirty days, let alone a year, then the mind and body receiving the now unfamiliar gesture will impulsively pull away, both figuratively and physically. But she was only three and was very small in comparison to the adult that was handling her. So, she didn't even bother fighting, or even squirming, when her mother picked her up, holding her tight in a way that she used to adore but now wished would stop. They rushed to the medical center where Ankha was told to sit and wait in the chair while the adults talked about what was going on. She didn't bother listening, she didn't really care to be completely honest. She just wished the day would end so tomorrow could start. She did not like today in the least.

They were very quickly and urgently ushered to a room that Ankha had never been in before. Instead of a typical hospital-type room, she was in a smaller, dimly lit room with many strange looking machines that were making various different sounds. She was hooked up to most of the machines. There were electrodes stuck all throughout her scalp in no particular pattern, along with larger ones stuck to her chest, stomach, and back. While one asked her numerous, strange questions like "where do the emotions you are feeling come from" and "are the emotions strong and clear as if they are yours or can you feel that they are being emitted from another" the other watched all of the screens as many wavy and spiky lines appeared with strange looking figures that Ankha recognized as Vulcan numbers. These tests lasted for at least three hours and all Ankha felt they really seemed to accomplish was making her head hurt all over again. She voiced this and received disapproving looks from both the staff and her parents.

Ankha was now lying on her bed, straining to hear her parents' voices as they spoke to their eldest son about what had happened and what the cause was. Apparently, as human as Ankha appeared to be in regards to her behavior and personality, she was extremely Vulcan in mind. Basically, she had a much stronger psycho-emotional bond than other Vulcans. This meant that she could not only feel other's emotions without touching them, but could also very well be able to push her own emotions onto others as she gained control over it. They were all shocked, including her mother, at this information. That such a humanesque child could possess extremely strong and rare Vulcan abilities was remarkable. But for Ankha, having to feel so many people's emotions, especially emotions aimed _towards_ her and _about_ her wasn't exactly unicorns and rainbows. This was just going to be one huge problem.

 **4 years old**

Ankha and the Twins were turning four today and they were _so_ excited. Okay, so _Ankha_ was excited. But she had enough excitement for the both of them so they might as well have both been jumping for joy. This year's theme was underwater life, and even Amanda had to admit she was having a bit of fun putting up these decorations. On the fireplace in the living room, there was paper kelp that went from the floor up to the underside of the mantel. On the underside of said mantel, there were strings that hung down at various lengths with green and yellow, black striped fish hanging at the end of them. There were dark and light blue balloons lying on the floor in front of the display. The kitchen was Ankha's favorite part. Descending from light to dark, were blue balloons on the entire back wall behind the island/bar. On top of those ballons were balloon animals such as octopi, fish, and starfish. Encasing the bar was light and dark blue balloons. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge octopus, very intelligent earth creatures. On the other wall was an anchor, made of pearly gray balloons. There were round green balloons sitting on the floor with long balloons sprouting up, making it look like more seaweed. There was also a balloon shrimp. Amanda's favorite décor was in front of the big double doors that Ankha had wandered through two years before. Hanging from the ceiling where the ceiling and the wall met, were paper strands of multiple different shades of blue that went all the way to the floor. Little silver fish cutouts were glued to the strands making a whole school of them. There was seaweed as well, a string connected to the ceiling and floors wrapped with green paper shaped into an upside-down cone. The cake sat on the coffee table that had a blue table cloth over it. It was another octopus. It was a gray-beige color with candy shells as its suction cups. It sat atop what looked like sand but was actual graham cracker crumbles with blue sugar for the water.

Ankha was swirling around in her own ocean world, excited for presents and cake. But mostly cake! Spock was quietly excited to give Ankha and Sarek II their gifts, but mainly Ankha's. He had gotten them both books this time, one of adventures and fairy tales, and one of extensive Vulcan history. He had wrapped Ankha's in sparkling blue and green striped wrapping paper; Sarek II's was wrapped in a sandy brown paper with a green bow in the middle. The other presents, from their parents, were sitting on the table on either side of the cake in a nice little display. Those presents were a mixture of brown and green striped paper and sandy brown with dimmer shades of green; those were obviously for Sarek II. Onc they were all done decorating, Ankha squealed as she ran over to Spock. She looked up at him with big eyes filled with tons of emotions.

"I wanna open yours first, Spock." She said happily. Spock smiled the tiniest of smiles and nodded once in acknowledgement as he grabbed her present and handed it to her. She ripped through the paper, excited to see what her favorite brother had gotten her this year. She gasped when she saw the cover. They were ancient Earth fairy tales! The cover was a golden beige color with extravagant embroidery along the borders, a torch in the center and the words 'Once Upon a Time' written in a beautiful fancy font. The pages were edged in gold. Ankha didn't remember ever being this excited, and Spock couldn't help but smile at her excitement and happiness radiating off of her. Their father obviously felt it too if his tense, slightly scrunched up face was any indication.

"Ankha. Your emotions are taking control of you." Spock said quietly, giving her a look. Since finding out what was 'wrong' with Ankha, she had already begun unintentionally emanating her emotions. At that comment, Ankha took a deep breath in and squeezed her eyes shut in what looked to be deep concentration. Spock felt a small amount of the borrowed excitement fade away and smiled down at his little sister when she opened her eyes questioningly.

"Good." He said.

"You could do better." Their father spoke from behind Spock. Ankha looked down in embarrassment and shame. But Spock wasn't going to have that, not on her birthday. As subtly as he could, he changed the subject towards the food. Ankha's favorite thing in the world.

"Well, the two of you should keep opening presents so you can have some cake and food, yes?" He said. Ankha smiled a small smile, a smile just for her big brother. They, the twins, continued to open their presents, one in excitement and the other in... well... there wasn't much emotion there. Which Ankha found very odd and strange, even though she was literally _surrounded_ by people that showed absolutely nothing. Ankha receive more books; an encyclopedia on everything about Earth from her mother, and one on everything about space from her father. Ankha was extremely excited, especially because these books had pictures and she loved being able to see what she was learning about. Ankha receives books from her parents, as well; an encyclopedia on all things Earth related from her mother, and an encyclopedia on space and time, from her father. Ankha was genuinely excited, all of these books had beautiful pictures, which she loved because she loved being able to see what she was learning about. Sarek II also received books, but they were more like textbook reading such as logic, physics, and mathematics. Once they were done opening presents, they ate lunch which consisted of the twin's favorite fruits and vegetables; they had to eat "something of sustenance" before having sweets. Then it was cake time. The cake was red velvet and chocolate layered with buttercream icing in between each layer. Ankha thought she had died and gone to Heaven-a heaven made of cake and icing and everything delicious! Even Sarek II had a lapse in control and wore a smile on his face as he ate his cake in silence.

 **Four months later**

It was late morning, 10:36 to be exact, and Spock was sitting on the couch studying physics while Ankha swirled around the room, her fairytales book held out in front of her. She was reading it out loud, a story about a young girl being forced to live as a slave for her step family. Ankha had a habit of doing this, running around the house while she read her book of stories out loud. Sarek II was also reading, but it was his book on mathematics-his favorite subject so far. Spock could feel himself getting agitated. He loved his sister dearly, but sometimes she could be so... _annoying_! She would start singing some of the lyrics, or her reading would get louder and louder and more wild. Spock was absolutely _sure_ of it now-his sister was retarded. He hadn't said anything to his parents, surely they could find that our on their own, he didn't want to be the one to bring bad news. But it was very obvious to him now, and it seemed to be apparent to Sarek II, as well. He had looked up from his book and was staring at his younger twin in open disgust and confusion. He must've felt Spock's eyes on him because he looked at his older brother, relaxed his face, and then went back to reading. Ankha suddenly smacked her book down on the table and ran over to Spock, crawling up on the couch with him.

"Hey! Hey, Spock!" She said, much louder than necessary. "There's this other story in that book you got me," yeah, Spock, that book _you_ got her. He regretted getting that book ever since she had started reading it nonstop. "It's about a girl who likes to read. She's really bored where she lives, too," She gasps then, "kind of like me! Oh my goodness! But anyway, her daddy gets lost and she goes looking for him. Then the horse, he had a horse, leads her to the castle where the big scary beast lives and, and, and..." She continued on with her overexcited voice getting louder and more vibrant. Spock tried desperately to tune her out by forcing himself to get more and more invested in his studying. After nearly fifteen minutes of her blabber, he looked up at her, not noticing that she had stopped talking and was now looking at him expectantly, and said, "Ankha! Your constant chattering and giving me a headache and is making it harder for me to study. _Please_ be quiet!" The last sentence came out a little harsher than he had intended to. Ankha's eyes filled with tears before falling down her pain stricken face. She glared at him before standing, grabbing her book, knocking over numerous things off the table, and ran to her room. Spock caught a glance at Sarek II and he could've sworn the younger boy was glaring at him, but then he was looking back down at his book. Okay, so Spock had obviously missed something, something really important. So he closed his book and made his way to where Ankha had most likely hidden. He went to open the door to the bedroom, but when he did, she wasn't there. He then heard quiet crying and soft voices coming from his parent's room. Oh no. That's not good at all. Spock considered knocking on the door but then decided against it, making his way back into the living room, sat down on the couch, and began to study once more.

 **One week later**

It had been a week since that incident, and Ankha wouldn't even _look_ at Spock, let alone talk to him. No one would tell him what he had done wrong. When he had spoken to his mother and asked for some information, she smiled sadly at him and said, "You must learn how to listen, Spock, even when you don't want to." And then she had walked away, leaving him sitting on his bed alone in his room. That was five days ago, and still no one would tell him what he had missed. And he was not happy. Ankha wouldn't have anything to do with him, and hadn't for an entire week! It was one of those things where you don't fully know or understand how much someone means to you until they want absolutely nothing to do with you. He knew he had loved his sister, that was obvious, but he didn't realize how much he truly enjoyed her company. Because, unless they were doing something as a family, Ankha wouldn't even go into the same room as Spock. They were currently having dinner as a family and Ankha, instead of taking her usual place right next to Spock, sat between her mother and father; Sarek was at the head of the table and to his right was Ankha, then Amanda. Spock sat at the other end of the table with Sarek II to his right. Dinner was quiet, awkward quiet. Then, shocking everyone including their father, Sarek II broke the silence.

"Ankha, I saw you reading your book on space and time. How is it?" He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke. It was one of those rare moments when two people you think have no connection whatsoever, show that they do, in fact, have a connection. A private, unconditional, connection. Ankha then looked down at her food, they were having pasta tonight, before answering.

"I like it. The pictures are beautiful. And space is amazing. I want-" She stopped then and shook her head.

"What is it, darling?" Amanda asked softly, a smile on her face.

"Nothing important. I just want to go out to space one day." She said, not telling a lie, but not telling the entire truth, either. Ankha wanted to attend Starfleet Academy one day, but she wouldn't _dare_ say that, especially to her father. But they believed her anyway, and that's what got an actual conversation started, one that completely excluded Spock. Sarek II briefly glanced at Spock, a warning look. Spock looked down at his own food and ate slowly and quietly. Even Sarek II was against him and he didn't really care about anything.

 **One week later**

Ankha walked into the living room, stopping briefly when she saw Spock was in there along with their mother. After just standing their for a few moments, it seemed she decided that she would just put up with his presence and she walked in and took a seat on the floor in front of her mother who began to play with her hair. Spock took note of the almost painful look on her face as her mother played with her hair. Ankha didn't like being touched, Spock knew that, but it seemed their mother didn't have that same bit of knowledge. Ankha just sat there and tolerated it for another ten minutes before she stood and sat on the couch to the left of the one her mother and brother were claiming.

"Ankha, how are you fairing in school?" Amanda asked. "Are you able to ignore other's emotions better?" Ankha nodded, it wasn't a complete lie. She was doing much better at ignoring, or even blocking, other's emotions. All except Spock's. He was being bullied every day at school. And it was all by the same hateful boys. She could feel their's, too. They hated him, they were disgusted by him. It made Ankha extremely angry, but she did nothing, because she was small and they were much, much bigger than her. But that's okay, because one day she would be bigger, too, and then she would destroy them. Ankha smiled at her mother.

"I'm doing really well." She said. She saw Spock open his mouth as if to speak before he closed it and looked away. She was still so hurt by what he had said to her. She had gotten her answer, he _did_ dislike how human she was. He was disgusted by her and her behavior. Just thinking about that day made tears come to her eyes, but she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She wouldn't cry. No! If anything, she would become a better Vulcan and make her big brother proud.

 **That night**

Spock was lying face down on his bed. he wasn't crying, but he felt pretty close to doing so. Closer than he ever had, in fact. He was absolutely miserable. He had no idea what he had done to upset Ankha, and no one, not even his father, would tell him what he had obviously missed two weeks ago. Spock groaned, now knowing exactly what he was going to have to do. He pushed himself up and planted his feet on the ground as he stood. He went out into the hall and turned to face the twin's bedroom door. He knocked before turning the doorknob. Ankha looked at him over her shoulder from where she was sitting on the floor with her other brother. Sarek II stood, flicked Ankha on her temple, and walked out of the bedroom. Ankha turned and looked back down at the floor. Spock shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Ankha." He started. He suddenly became nervous. She wasn't even looking at him. He really had no idea what was going on. "I apologize for upsetting her, though I truly have no idea what upset you seeing as I obviously missed something in that conversation two weeks ago." Ankha looked back up at him with her face scrunched in confusion. He just looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I ask Spock 'do you dislike or hold contempt for how human I am'." She said. Spock honestly didn't know how to feel at that moment. He should feel guilty and saddened, his human part screamed. But the Vulcan side of his, and everything he was taught on a daily basis, said that she was being extremely illogical. Looking at her face now, and thinking about her heartbroken face two weeks ago, he decided that guilt was a completely appropriate emotion. He knelt down in front of her, stared for a few moments while he tried to contemplate what exactly he should do, before he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"I do not." He said in a rather late reply to her question. It what short, sweet, and to the point. Ankha threw her arms around him and squeezed him as tight as her little four-year-old body would let her. That actually turned out to be pretty tight. Spock almost felt like his was being crushed, but the hug ended quickly and Ankha jumped up with a giggle escaping her lips.

"Mavau!" She cheered, a huge grin on her face, as she ran out of the room. Spock her the double doors leading outside open and, slightly alarmed, he ran after her. He ran past Sarek II on his way and almost thought the young boy had rolled his eyes. But he had to have been mistaken.

 **And there you go. This was Spock Learn How to listen. I wanted it to be longer, much longer, but this chapter has seriously fucked me up, okay? Hey! I managed over 5,000 words so that's an improvement. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! It's not the damn hard, oh my God!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 ** _I'kroikah = stop now!_**

 ** _Et'liwh ko-kan = bad girl!_**

 ** _Suk'sa-kai = big brother_**

 ** _Mavau = play!_**


	8. Ralash-tanaf

**Hey y'all. Yeah, I know, it's been a** _ **while**_ **. I had** _ **no**_ **idea what to write. Also, I got a job which took me a while to get used to. Also, there are some legal things about to happen concerning some private things (yes I know that makes no sense). So, yeah, there's been a lot of stuff going on. So… if you're reading this, and you've stuck with me THANK YOU. Also, you have the patience of a saint.**

 **Anyway, here's some info that you might like. Spock is 9, the twins are roughly 4, and Jim, somewhere in the world, is 6. This chapter will end with the twins at the age of 6 and Spock at age 11. Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

RALASH-TANAF

(Music)

 **4 ½ years**

Ankha sighed as she made her way down into the skill dome. She had gotten much better with controlling her own emotions and those she pulled from others. Since doing so, she had been doing much better in her studies. She was exceptionally smart… "for a human." Yes, there was always _that_. But Ankha tried not to focus too much on the obvious judgement laid upon her based solely on her half human part. She didn't care anymore, the insults and the negative emotions coming off of those insulting people bothered her no longer. Her brother loved her the way she was.

" _Do not ever change."_

That is what her suk'sa-kai had said to her after confronting her and telling her that no, in fact, he did not dislike how human she was. So, whenever there were mean kids, openly or otherwise, she would look them right in their eyes, and let a big smile spread onto her face. Some would respond in exactly the way you'd expect—disgust, like she was of lower class—and others would just look confused—including her own big brother. He kept a close eye on her once he noticed that others were starting to attack her as well as himself. He saw how she smiled a beaming smile at them, whether they spoke or just gave her an unpleasant glance, and he did not understand. How could she smile in such a situation? How could she smile at those who insulted her and her family? To Ankha, there was only one question: why not? They were mean and hateful, yes, but that didn't mean she had to be. She thought back to what her mother always told her: _"Their behavior is on them; your behavior is on you."_ This is practically what Ankha lived by. Spock, on the other hand, still could not comprehend. He did not retaliate with hateful words, either, but he certainly never smiled at the other children.

" _Maybe you should. No on smiles on this planet. Maybe they need to see them more and they won't be so unhappy themselves."_ Wise words spoken by the mouth of a four-year-old, he thought to himself as he turned away from his little sister and went to his own skill dome to begin his day of education. Smile at those who harm you? It must be a human thing. Meanwhile in Ankha's skill dome, she scrunched her face up when she saw the sentences pop up. Grammar? No! She kept herself from face palming but it was a pretty hard thing to do.

 **Later**

"So, how was school, Ankha?" Her father asked in a tone that was asking another question.

"It was fine. Emotions were and are in check, as well." She said, also answering his not so hidden question. She had quickly learned to read between the lines when it came to her father. He nodded a single nod at her before turning to Spock, raising a brow in question.

"School went as expected, father." Spock said. Ankha, without looking up from the book she was reading—it was a book all about Earth, pictures included—spoke up, then.

"They were mean to him again, daddy." She stopped, scrunched her face up in concentration, then continued. "Kah siyah shetau khrashik."

Ankha spoke less and less English as she got older. In school, they focused mainly on Vulcan everything, including language. They said it was crucial to her well-being, considering how human she was to expose her to everything that is Vulcan and as little on everything else as possible. So, her English had become very rough and her Vulcan, very smooth. This was something their father was very proud of. He was not, however, proud at what he had just heard. He gave Spock a hard look but received no change in emotion from his eldest child.

"Violence is unacceptable, Spock. You know this. It is something only humans partake in when their emotions run so wild that they lose control of themselves." Sarek spoke slowly with a firmness in his voice that made Ankha briefly look up from her book.

"Yes, father." Spock said, nodding his head once before turning and heading in the direction of his room. He was slightly upset that Ankha had said anything, knowing they all knew how their father was when it came to human emotions such as anger. Especially when it came to Spock and his "bullies."

Sarek II sat next to his twin on the couch, closer than he ever normally had before, with the exception of when they were babies and were sat directly next to each other. Besides that, he never even sat on the same object with her, let alone _this_ close to her. Ankha slowly looked up from her book at her brother with a freaked out, confused look on her face which, of course, Sarek II payed no mind to. Amanda, however, laughed softly, shaking her head, as she made her way into the kitchen to make dinner for her family.

 **5 years**

The twins were five now. They had turned five about three months ago, and Amanda could hardly believe it. They, all three of her children, had grown up so fast and yet had so much more growing to do, still. She was sitting outside on the balcony that was connected to her bedroom, thinking about the past 10 years.

Spock had certainly changed, and for the better, she thought. Before the twins, he was mostly Vulcan, with that little piece of human that did nothing but cause him to be confused and at constant war with himself. Constantly feeling human emotions just to have his Vulcan side question those emotions, tearing him apart. But then the twins were born and everything, and everyone, changed. Spock at first didn't really like them, Amanda had known that immediately. She had also known that even Spock himself didn't know why he didn't like them, fore they hadn't done anything. But she had known. She knew he was confused as to why everyone was making such a huge deal over babies being born when it happens all the time, it being a natural process and all. He was scared, because now, not only was there a new baby in the house, but _two_. And he was also a little bit afraid that he would be cast aside. That the twins would be more Vulcan, more acceptable, more _wanted_ in society and in the family, than he was, than he _felt_. It seemed, no matter what she did, Amanda could not get her eldest son to see that he was the most precious thing in existence. All three of her children were. But it wasn't completely his fault. It wasn't a Vulcan teaching, unconditional love and acceptance. But that wouldn't keep her from trying to teach them.

Something she was especially proud and excited about was Spock's obvious artistic talents. Amanda had always known Spock was talented, but it was a recent discovery that Spock was a virtuosic person. Not only was this extremely pleasant to her ears, but it was relieving to Spock's raging emotions and confused mind. Ankha, of course, had also taken a liking to this particular side of her eldest brother. He would play for her at night as she lay on the couch, until she fell asleep in which he would carry her to her room. Amanda smiled as she remembered a specific memory of Spock playing for his little sister. Spock and Ankha had been sitting in the living room, the young girl in the middle of the floor with her legs crossed. She sat on her old galaxy blanket that she had had since she was a baby—it remained her favorite. A look of excitement had been on her face, pure happiness sparkling in her eyes, as her older, and quite obviously her favorite, brother sat at the relatively new piano that had been purchased for Spock. Relatively new meaning about six months ago. *He had played a tune that managed to be both happy with the high notes and the melody, and sad with the harmonizing low keys and slow pace. Amanda had cried silent tears as she stood, hidden, in the hallway leading to the living room.

As for the twins, individually, they had changed drastically. Ankha, once bubbly, gullible, and accepting of all, was now calmer, more skeptical, and shied away from others. Not necessarily a bad change, but a concerning one. She used to love cuddles and now she would jerk away before you even had a chance to touch her. She didn't talk as much as she used to, nor as fast. The speed thing was a good change, since now people could understand her when she was speaking to them. But… she didn't really talk much anymore. Ankha had also found her own little niche. She loved to draw. And she drew all the time. But this pulled her even more into her inclusive shell. She didn't play anymore either, now that Amanda thought about it. She used to throw huge tantrums frequently for "her Spock" to play with her. Now, she just stayed in her room and either read books, mainly about Earth, or drew. Amanda worried about her youngest the most.

Sarek II… Amanda sighed, a smile on her face. Exactly like his father. Yet… he had definitely changed just in the past year. He had loosened up in a way. He used to steer clear from his older brother and younger female counterpart, and though he still made a point to stay away from his older brother, he now stayed closer to his sister. Whenever Ankha was sitting on the couch, Sarek II would sit on the other end instead of on the couch across from her, sometimes even sitting right next to her. He had also just recently started reading books with her. When Ankha was reading one of her books on Earth, he would take a seat next to her and look at the pages. Amanda didn't think he was really _reading_ it, more like looking at the pictures and showing that he had a very mild interest in the subject. Which was so much more than he had shown before. And it was clear that Ankha was very pleased with this development.

Overall, Amanda was incredibly pleased with how her children had turned out so far. There were, of course, some things that needed to be improved, but other than that, everything was perfect. She was so very happy with her life and couldn't have even imagined it being this beautiful years ago.

 **3 months later**

Ankha and Spock sat outside in the front of their rock house, on their little patio, just enjoying being outside together. Loud, bright laughter could be heard, coming from Ankha and Spock tickled her. Her cheeks were flushed a dark shade of green due to the heat and how much she had been laughing. Spock stopped tickling her and Ankha stared at him, her muscles still tensed, with a smile on her face. Spock acted as though he were going to tickle her once more and she immediately jerked away and fell into a new fit of giggles.

Playful moments like these were unheard of and certainly never seen on Vulcan. That is, unless you lived anywhere near the Ambassador's house, in which you would expect it. Where, in the beginning, Spock was hesitant to even interact with the twins, let alone _play_ with them, it had now become a regular thing. A thing that Ankha was most pleased with. However, their beautiful moment wasn't meant to last as some older Vulcan children were walking by and decided to huddle around them like some Earth gang. Their expressions were blank, but their eyes were cruel.

"Ish-komihn tor du Kobat." The shortest boy said. Ankha's smile immediately fell. It was one thing for people to ridicule her, it was another to do so to her Spock. Especially when the mocking and disdain was because of his love and acceptance of her.

"'That human" is my sister." Spock's voice was strong and filled with the stubbornness of the child that he was. He glared at the boys surrounding them. "And there is no weakness in familial bonds." One of the tallest boys took a step forward and gave a slight sneer.

"What should we call your elder half-brother's betrayal to Vulcan kind, then?" The smug, hateful satisfaction in his voice was apparent, yes, but the feeling of amusement radiating off him and into Ankha was what was truly disgusting and made Ankha's skin crawl. She was used to feeling that bland and, more than often, condescending emotions of Vulcan kind. But she was not so used to this disgust and hatred followed by the pure enjoyment of acting upon said emotions. She studied her hands that resting in little fists in her lap, facing Spock. She focused all of her energy inside, finding where all her emotions were kept, before turning them outside, onto the bullying boys behind her, just the way her daddy had taught her, and spoke.

"Trasha t'nash-veh Spock sa'awek." He voice was flat, but everything she was feeling at that moment, the anger, disgust, and need for revenge flooded out of her little five-year-old body and wisped through the boys. It wasn't as strong falling upon them as it was in her, she wasn't strong enough to send them full strength yet, but it was strong enough to make them stumble back in surprise—and maybe even a little fear? —before turning and walking briskly away. Spock and Ankha were silent for what felt like a millennium before either of them spoke.

"We should go inside." Spock said, gently sliding Ankha off his lap and standing. He turned towards the door and made his way over to it, stopping when he opened it to look over at Ankha who still stood where they had been playing together.

"Ankha." He said, soft but firm. She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes as she blinked, clearing her rich golden orbs from the mist that was clouding them. She slowly made her way past Spock and into the house.

 **6 Years**

*The Twins were turning six today and it was so exciting! The theme for this birthday was dragons with a purple and gold color scheme. The cake had a small, black, shimmering castle with a large, metallic, purple dragon lying next to it. Both were on top of what looked to be a hill of rocks. The entirety of the cake sat on a gold platter next to a gold crown napkin holder. This all sat atop a table that was covered with a purple silk table cloth. On the floor around the table were purple and gold, round paper lanterns. These same lanterns were also hanging from the ceiling in various places. "Happy Birthday" Was strung across the front of the table in gold letters again a purple and white checkered background with gold at the end of each word. On one side of the table, there was a small, sparkling purple XOXO décor statue sat atop a purple frill. On the other side sat a couple clear class jars filled with various types of sweets, golden ribbon tied in a bow around each jar. There were two gold candlestick holders with small bouquets of purple flowers. A large, purple silk sheet was tacked on the wall from the crown-molding along with purple tinted lights. In the top center was a large golden crown with purple hearts. Throughout the rest of the living room, kitchen, and hallway were streamers of dark and light purple and gold circles that the twins had helped Amanda make.

Amanda had gotten Ankha a large, and rather expensive, professional art set. This had caused Ankha to squeal in pure joy and excitement. She had wanted to stop there and just run into her room and draw for the rest of the day, but before she could even finish the thought, her mother took the set of beautiful art materials and put it up high in the kitchen where Ankha could not reach it and sneak away somewhere. She pouted but lightened up instantly when her father handed her a present. It was heavy and felt like a stack of books. She tore into the gold and purple striped paper and what do you know?! It was books. Instead of the usual Earth and animal encyclopedias that he normally got her for birthdays, these were books in the sciences—physics, chemistry, and even Vulcan anatomy. Ankha had to try harder than she ever had before not to roll her eyes and toss the boring things over her shoulder. She decided against it because it would greatly hurt her father's feelings. Also, she couldn't toss these three 30 pound books over her shoulder without breaking something… and she wasn't thinking about furniture.

Spock had a present for his little sister and brother as well. He had gotten Sarek II the two books he had been wanting for the longest time, both of them being Vulcan history with one being an extensive history with images. And for Ankha, he wrote a song**. As he played, Ankha felt real, raw emotions for the first time. These weren't emotions that children felt every day, nor were these emotions that she could truly feel _through_ people. Her heart ached in such a strong feeling of pure love and happiness and gratitude. Her eyes began to fill with tears before it quickly became too much for her eyes to hold in and they spilled over the edge like tiny waterfalls. Ankha just sat there on her heels, arms dangling by her sides and she stared at Spock in awe and cried silently. When it was over, no one moved. Spock had seen Ankha begin to cry at the very beginning when he had peaked to see how she was reacting to her song and decided not to look at her again until some sign told him the tears were gone.

"Whispers in the Wind." He said in barely a whisper himself. Ankha smiled and held her own hands as she continued to just sit there. So far, she had to say this was the best birthday, and birthday present, she could have ever imagined.

 **Sorry the birthday was so short. I couldn't come up with too much of anything. UGH!**

 **Translations: Kah siyah shetau khrashik – It almost became violent.**

 **Ish-komihn tor du kobat – that human makes you weak.**

 **Trasha t'nash-veh Spock sa'awek. – leave my Spock alone.**

 ***Haven – Original Piano Composition by irdeen (youtube)**

 **** "Just a Moment" original piano composition by theheartrender (youtube)**


End file.
